pclfandomcom-20200215-history
Rikkie DaVinci
"Prove me right or let me live. You can't win." Rikkie DaVinci is the protagonist of Pine Creek Legacies. She's known for her quick wit, her red hair, and her sound barrier breaking running speeds. Biography Childhood Rikkie had a relatively easy childhood, aside from her difficulties getting along with peers and acting normal. She befriended Cat Gripp early in first grade, and they've been close since. As time went on, she went on to befriend other peers, such as Alice Benedict and Jackie Houston. It is also mentioned that she is in French Immersion and a program for intellectually gifted children with Alice, Cat, and Tyler Delgado. The relationship between Rikkie and Sarah Tempov is unmentioned, although it is known that they've been family friends for years. She struggles with anxiety attacks which often came out as tantrums, distancing her even further from her peers. Tweenhood The beginning of grade six was a relatively big deal to Rikkie. One of her best friends, Sasha Donahue , was a new kid to their school, but so was her soon-to-be rival, Rick Payne. Rikkie is tormented by Rick, and the other popular kids he's got backing him up. Rikkie also befriends Robyn Watanabe. She had a crush on Nick Brennan at the time, but got over it once she discovered that he liked Robyn. In a game of capture the flag, it's also mentioned that sixth grade was she developed a crush on classmate Scott McClain . Rikkie supposedly picked up acting around this time. Early Teens Rikkie began to study harder, work out more intensely, and try to pick up as many skills as possible so she could eventually enact revenge upon Rick. Her and the rest of the kids in her year move from Hearthstone Elementary to Cedar Heights Secondary. It's mentioned that she is one of the fastest kids in her grade, and holds her year's record for most push-ups in one minutes, even against boys. It's around this time that she befriends Cora Serigala and Fern Diaz. Chaos Rikkie didn't waste any time at the beginning of the Dome. She immediately started hoarding food, building Fort Olympus, and tried to figure out what was happening. She's noticeably unshaken by the events earlier on in the Dome, but we later discover that she has very low empathy and has a lot of experience with hiding her anxiety. For an extrovert, she tends to distance herself from those around her quite often. She somehow had a much better idea of what the future would hold than her peers, yet showed minimal worry about it other than occasionally disappearing and contemplating death. Within the first few hours of the Dome, she gets into a physical fight against Rick, Darrel Abbott, and Marc Lafayette. She then reunites with her friends and heads to the library, where Fort Olympus is founded. Later that day is her first present-time interaction with Scott, where Scott catches her singing Centuries by Fall Out Boy. She explains to him that he has superspeed as well, since she is on hyperspeed and therefore he wouldn't be able to be anywhere close to her speed without it. He later thanks her for pointing this out but the interaction is rather awkward. Once Collin Baum decides to try and blow up the parking lots below Pine Creek square, Rikkie is one of the kids who rushes into the parking lots to try to stop him. Rikkie shows a strong sense of duty and a will to be a hero, causing Ana Stepanov to consider giving her a role in the government once it forms. She also shows that she has pretty quick humour, and knows a fair amount of long words. On the day of the contests, she is assigned to ride a bike down Mountain Highway in a race against Scott. It's revealed that she's had a crush on him for four years. She puts on her notorious goggles before racing. Scott then asks her to go to Dairy Queen with him, and she agrees. On their way there (on hyperspeed, since the race was in less than a minute away) Rikkie attempts to catch a leaf but falls in a creek. Scott offers her his hoodie. She accepts it. Once in Dairy Queen, Rikkie is the second person to find out about Rick and Darrel Abbott's secret relationship. Rick accuses her and Scott of also secretly being a couple. They promptly leave to get on with the race. During the race, Rikkie realizes that it's likely to kill them, so she crashes into Scott to stop him from getting killed. This, in a way, marks that Rikkie is the "knight in shining armour" out of the two of them. After an unnamed boy is killed by the Four Horsemen, Rikkie leads the rest of the Fort Olympians to City Hall to try to get the government to do something about the fact that there are murderers on the loose. While Alice takes a more sympathetic stance on the issue, Rikkie remains logical to the point where it comes off as cold. Rikkie buries the body with the help of Robyn, who uses her telepathy and explains to Rikkie that others don't see the world the same way she does. Rikkie explains her love of outer space and how she misses the night sky. While many feared the murders, Rikkie took a similar approach to the one she took on Rick earlier on: instead of hiding, she started to train. Thus she began the simulations: training sessions for her and the rest of Fort Olympus. When Cat is kidnapped by the Four Horsemen, Rikkie brings Sasha and Alice along on a rescue mission to get her back. Rikkie stabs Shawn Marino in the eyes, causing him to collapse the suspension bridge. Rikkie nearly dies after falling into the river but is saved by Sasha. After Cat dies and comes back and the Four Horsemen retreat, Rikkie dyes Cat's hair pink. Rikkie and Sasha discover Scott, Mitch Snowe, Nick Brennan, and Rick's wall of memes. They secretly begin adding to it, unbeknownst to the rest of Fort Olympus and the creators of the wall. Later, Rikkie is shown to be held in place by Lilly Goldstein manipulating the iron in her blood. A few chapters later Rikkie reveals she was faking being held in place, since she's anemic and has forgotten to take her iron supplements since the Dome appeared. Originally, Rikkie is assigned six jobs: Patroller, Engineer, Physicist, Ambulance, Ration Calculator, and Strategist. However, before her first patrol with Scott, The Four Horsemen stage a terrorist attack on the square. Rikkie punches Shawn in the face. Ana sees this, and along with Rikkie's acts during the first Four Horsemen attack, Ana decides that Rikkie will work as a Commander: the third highest rank in the army. Fortunately, Rikkie is no longer tasked to work as a Ration Calculator or a Strategist, but Unfortunately, she is tasked to work alongside her long-time nemesis Rick. Personality Rikkie is both hot-headed and cold-hearted, leaving her motives questionable at times, especially for a "hero". While she can often come off as rude, she actually does have very strong morals and cares a lot about her friends. She often also comes off as peculiar to some people, as she picks up on social queues a bit slower than the average person, has very low empathy, and sees things quite differently than her peers. She considers herself to be a bit of an alien at times. Rikkie is quick-witted, ambitious, intelligent and fiery. She is a strong leader and takes charge whenever an opportunity presents itself. This makes her an excellent Commander, since she's a rare combination of brave, tough, and smart. Relationships Rikkie, as the main protagonist, has the most relations with other characters. Here they are listed in alphabetical order by last name: Darrel Abbott: Enemies by relation. Darrel was previously the best friend of, and currently the boyfriend of Rikkie's nemesis, so there isn't much room for them to become friends or something. Went to the same elementary and high schools. Felix Baker: Fell over when he found out that Rikkie had superspeed. Ex-classmates. Alice Benedict: Rikkie and Alice have been friends since their tween years thanks to a program for intellectually gifted children. They are very close friends, and Alice is essentially Rikkie's right-hand girl at Fort Olympus. Nick Brennan: Rikkie thinks Brennan is a bit weird and Brennan thinks Rikkie is scary. They end up on better terms once Scott comes into the picture. Rikkie also had a crush on Brennan before she liked Scott. Collin Baum: They had several disputes in elementary school that both of them took way too seriously. Now that Collin is a terrorist and Rikkie works for the government, he's just more motivation for her to do her job. Jasmin Davachan: In grade eight, Rikkie thought they had a mutual argument. In reality she was being unfair and bullying Jasmin. Rikkie regrets that she never got to own up to what she did. Winifred DaVinci: Sisters, Rikkie being older by 2.3 years. They get along fairly well but don't interact much. Tyler Delgado: Met through the smart kid program. Rikkie tricked him into giving her a starbucks gift card. Jason Dexter: Not much is known except for Jason being scared of Rikkie. Fern Diaz: They had an on-and-off friendship through elementary school, were enemies in grades six and seven, and became friends again in grade eight. A lot of their friendship is built off a common interest of sitting in the middle of the road at night. Sasha Donahue: Close friends since they met and bonded over a shared love of cats and memes. Self proclaimed meme buddies. They understand each other quite well due to them both dealing with social anxiety and hyperactivity. Lilly Goldstein: Rikkie distrusts Lilly, and Lilly feels threatened by Rikkie. Cat Gripp: Close friends since the first grade. The two jocks of Fort Olympus. Emily Harrison: Mutual respect. Had a history of trying to get onto the same debate team in English class because whichever team they were on, won. Jackie Houston: Friends with Rikkie since her tween years. Have been yelled at for sitting on a roof. Bond over lack of respect for laws around pyrotechnics. Russel Hughes: Rikkie think's he's a moron, and she may be right. Marc Lafayette: Dislike, but some mutual respect out of fear. Shawn Marino: In the third grade, Shawn bodychecked Rikkie out of rage. Despite not being injured (just mildly offended), Rikkie told the office, and got him in trouble. Since, Rikkie had both punched him in the face and stabbed him in the eyes. Scott McClain: Rikkie likes Scott. Scott's feelings for Rikkie are indeterminate. However, thanks to patrols (and the fact that they both have superspeed) they are friends. Rick Payne: Arch nemeses. Hate at first sight. The first time Rikkie saw him she muttered saltily to Cat. Now, they're coworkers who still hate eachother. Hayley Rose: While no relation is mentioned, Rikkie appears to know who Hayley is. Brianna Smith: Ex soccer teammates. Mitch Snowe: Mitch mildly fears Rikkie, but only a healthy amount of fear. The only two people brave/stupid enough to raise their hands in social studies. Ana Stepanov: Rikkie looks up to Ana. Ana sees potential in Rikkie, however, she also sees her as expendable. They both see each other as a means to an end. Ana promotes Rikkie to commander. Devin Sybil: Devin tried to stab Rikkie in the sixth grade. Let's just say things haven't gotten much better from there. Sarah Tempov: Childhood friends. Sarah bribes Rikkie into giving her information in exchange for a Twizzler. Kaiden Tonks: Mutual respect, and an understanding that they're both awesome as hell but can't be friends because it would simply be too much power. Robyn Watanabe: Robyn had a crush on Rikkie in the sixth grade. Rikkie thought she was a cool emo girl and looked up to her. They became friends, and Robyn got over the crush. Tessa Zuzaj: They were friends at one point, but the friendship apparently fizzled out. Abilities Boxing Rikkie has been boxing since the eighth grade. Sciences It's unclear where Rikkie learned all the stuff that she knows, but she knows a whole lot about physics and chemistry. Superspeed Rikkie found out that she could slow time at the very beginning of the Dome. Despite knowing the true nature of her power, she still refers to it as superspeed in place of time slowing. Rikkie can slow time to the equivalent of her hitting around 2000kph, and eventually 5000kph.